Doctor Who and The Avengers - The Infinity Time and Space War
by Docktor Edogawa Kairi
Summary: The Last Doctor is a huge super Marvel's Avengers Fan possibly beyond the fans and beyond all Marvel superhero. Now since the new MCU movie Marvel's Avengers: Infinity War is near us to meet the half destruction of the world in any hours, The Doctor is now ready to join and pair with The Avengers as "the most unusual unofficial assistant"...


**Doctor Who and The Avengers - The Infinity Time and Space War**

 **Part I**

 **The Infinity Doctor Who - The Last Doctor as Doctor Marvel of the Infinity War**

The Last Doctor is a huge super Marvel's Avengers Fan possibly beyond the fans and beyond all Marvel superhero (joke haha!)

Now since the new MCU movie Marvel's Avengers: Infinity War is near us to meet the half destruction of the world in any hours, The Doctor is now ready to join and pair with The Avengers as "the most unusual unofficial assistant", he showed the Avengers his Psychic Paper as his ID as "Doctor Marvel", in a different dimension of different time and space, he eventually and accidentally met with Doctor Strange, they were both comparing each other's time and space powers, The Last Doctor took out his new Sonic Screwdriver with the green-emitter sonic power, it was questioned by Strange who got confused with the power of his "Eye of Agamotto" the green infinity Time Stone, The Doctor also got confused about Eye of Agamotto, both had a big argument and then they actually had a big fight and the result was absolutely surprisingly shocking, "It's a Draw!" Not quite sure why, but The Doctor's TARDIS and Sonic Screwdriver were almost destroyed by a single strike with his finger magic tricks of Eldritch Magic Manipulation and it would unable to get fixed especially the TARDIS would be in its most dangerous danger in its history and future! If Doctor Strange strikes out his powers much harder, The Doctor Who would be really meeting his final end, and No More!

After the uncertain and unexpected battle between the two "Strange Doctors", The Last Doctor set off the TARDIS and holding the new Sonic Screwdriver tightly and preparing to fight with the Avengers against the Marvel's evil king of the universe, Thanos...

 **Part II**

 **The Last Doctor at Infinity War II**

The Last Doctor recently has made a new gadget called Marvel's Advanced Technological Weapon: The Ultra Sonic Vibranium Stick! (It is a bit similar to Black Widow's New Vibranium Sonic Electric Sticks!) Hopefully, it will be strong and powerful enough to stop Thanos and destroy the Infinity Gauntlet with the Infinity Stones!

Its main purpose was to have "The Revenge of Doctor Strange and Spider-Man" who were both wiped out and "killed" by Thanos with the Infinity Stones! This is the ultimate revenge from me The Last Doctor to revenge for my two previous favourite Marvel superheroes! "Ultra-Sonic Screw you, Thanos!"

After Infinity War II in a different time, The Last Doctor has encountered with Thanos and destroyed part of the Infinity Gauntlet with his Sonic Screwdriver full power of Sonic blast between the power of Time and Space Beyond, caused all six Infinity Stones acted strangely and completely out of control, they have made the half of the universe which Thanos has destroyed restored back to normal with another great quake of the universe and all the "deceased" Avengers came back to life from where they have gone before. The Infinity Stones fallen off the Infinity Gauntlet of Thanos and quickly taken by The Collector with his Spaceship and left in a second by going through a time vortex circus caused the returning Doctor Strange! The Last Doctor called Strange but he quickly reunion with the survived Avengers and they are going to bring Thanos to his end!

The Doctor later made a prototype of the Infinity Stones with six colourful marbles matching with the real Infinity Stones and kept them into a blue orb from the TARDIS, set off the TARDIS and went back to his own time far far away...he eventually wiped out all the Avengers memories with his Sonic Sunglasses, to remove the memory with him joining with the Infinity War, because he knew that if he didn't do it, the whole thing would be dramatically impossible and ridiculous!


End file.
